Made for each other
by Bella sweet03
Summary: Bella and edward are best friends but over time one of them starts to feel something else ...one night changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

BPOV

"Bella wake up" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs. Hopping on my bed was my best girlfriend. She is the twin sister of Edward my best friend. I slowly got up. It was Monday, the start of the week.

I hated school. Girls hated me because Edward was my best friend and they thought he liked me romantically and the guys couldn't stop flirting with me. How many times do you need to turn a guy down to show him that you are not interested?

"BELLA...snap outta it" Alice screamed at me pulling me out of my daydream.

"Ok...BTW what are you doing here at this time of morning don't you have to get ready?" I didn't need ask. She was definitely here to dress me for school. She was seriously obsessed with how I dressed. It irritated me but, she was my only girlfriend so I let her get her way.

"Go shower we're going to be late and I don't want Jazz to wait much...go" I got out of bed. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend for two years they were totally in love. Jasper's sister Rosalie the most beautiful girl ever was dating Emmett, Edward and Alice's older brother. Edward and I were the only singles in our group. The two of us never dated but others had set us up on blind dates a lot. But, we never paid attention to anyone, another thing we had in common. People often thought that we were together but it was just friendship. Not that I didn't want it to be more. I had been in love with Edward since I was twelve years old.

I got in the shower the warm water was very calming but I had to get out. I wrapped two towels one around my body and one around my hair. I went to my room Alice was standing in the middle of my huge room holding a pair of skinny jeans and tight red top. She threw the clothes at me. I went to my walk in closet and got dressed. When I came out Alice was taking my make-up out of my dressing table's drawer. She did my make-up and straightened my heart. "voila...done and boy do you look stunning." she said beaming

"Yeah right. I look nice not "stunning" Ali..." I trailed of watching myself in the mirror. I did look beautiful.

"I told you...and maybe today Brandon would ask you out..." She said winking. "WH...What?" Alice though that I had a little crush on my chemistry lab partner. He was cute. "Really Bells have you not notice him staring at you during lunch and in corridors?" she said. It was good that she thought that. If she knew that I was in love with her brother it would make things weird between us.

"Forget it Alice...we're going to be late come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of my room.

I ate a granola bar and a glass of milk Alice said she had already eaten.

I had finished cleaning when we heard a horn outside. I peeked out it was Edward's Volvo. "Come on Alice he's here." I said

"Its fine you go. I'll take my own car" she said

"Well then come on so that I can lock the door" I said grabbing my bag and jacket and heading outside.

I locked the door and waved at Alice, and saw her drive away and then headed towards my ride." Hey Ed...What's up?" I said to my best friend while shutting the door behind me.

"Not much...what about you...?" he said.

"Nothing much...how's your crush?" I asked him I knew he had a crush on someone but he never told me who she was. He blushed and said nothing. It hurt to know that he didn't feel the same way about me but, what could I do. We drove in silence to school.

The day passed uneventful except for the times when guys flirted with me and girls bitched about me. Edward and I were walking to his car when I saw Brandon approach us.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward..." He came towards us.

"Hi Brandon" Both of us said simultaneously.

"Bella I was wondering maybe...you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked me nervously. Oh. Well I couldn't wait for Edward forever.

"Yeah sure..." I said blushing.

"Great...I'll pick you up at six ...Ok bye see you tonight" with that he walked away.

A/N: this is my first story please go easy on me. There were some mistakes but I took care of it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Made for each other

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Brandon had asked Bella out and she was happy. I dont know why I felt jealous but I did. Did it mean I liked Bella more than a friend...No.I cant like her like that she was my best friend nothing else.

_Keep telling yourself that._A tiny voice in my head said. I immediately shut the voice .I had been feeling different about her for sometime now. Was it possible...I shook the thought out of my head.

I went to Bella's house with her. We did our home work and talked but it was different now. I dont know but I couldnt stop thinking that now that Bella and Brandon were going out she won't spend much time with me. Our other friends already had either a girlfriend or a boyfrien but Bella and I were single...and now only I was left alone in the singles category.

I felt a pang in my heart as I realized that Bella wont need me pick her up for school, she wont walk with me during classes, she wont sit with me during lunch and wont spend all day either texting me or talking to me on phone.

And as realization hit me it felt like I had lost everything. I knew she would spend time with me but it wont be the same anymore...she was not gonna be there completely,a part of her mind would always be with _him_.

I couldn't deny it now...I was in love with Bella and I had lost her.

What if she fell in love with him...he was better than me in every way. He had better looks, he was more athletic than me, he was an A+ student...he was good in every way but even he did'nt deserve so what were my chances.

Even if Bella didnt love him...I couldnt tell Bella that I loved her because if she didnt feel the same way...which was true...it would ruin our friendship. I knew that I couldnt live without her so I couldnt lose her. If being friends was the only way I could stay with her than I would bear it.

" Edward...Ed...Ed...Hello earth to _Eddie..._" Bella snapped me out of my daydream.I looked at her beautiful smiling face and my lips formed a smile on their own.

" sorry...what were you saying...I zoned out..." I said. She started to laugh.

" the look on your face was just so cute...you looked like you were thinking about someone..." she didnt finish her sentence but I knew what she meant. Thank god she didnt know who I was thinking about. She would never talk to me if she knew. Just the thought of no Bella to talk with was terrifying.

" So are you gonna tell me about her or not?" She prompted. What was I supposed to tell her...Yeah sure it's you...now that was _so_ not possible. I nodded

" Tell me please please...PLEASE...I wont tell her if you dont want to...just please tell me I wanna know which girl has my Edward wrapped around her little finger without having the knowledge of it." She said. My heart jolted at her ' my Edward' indeed I was hers and she didnt even know it.

" It does'nt matter Bells she already likes someone else and I cant tell you about her because...just ugh" What was I going to do now. I cant live without her and I cant tell her. My life was so screwed up

" Well she doesnt deserve you...anyone who cant see what a catch you are is literally STUPID...so no need to think about the bitch who doesnt like you." Her words should have comforted me but they only pained me more seeing as she was talking about her and she didnt even knew about it.

" Bella...please dont call her a bitch...its not her who doesnt deserve me...it's the other way around...please just dont call her bad."

I said

" You deserve anyone you want...so just go out and tell her about your feelings." she said. Her words gave me hope. i would tell her but not quite yet.

" I will but not yet ok...its five you should go get ready for your...um date." I said . Even the thought of letting bella go with another guy was painful...but I had to do got up kissed my cheek and ran upstairs.

Half an hour later she came down. The sight took my breath awy. She was wearing a knee length blue dress with a black and siler belt at waist. She had painted her eyelashes black and eyelids blue but so subtly that it made it more beautiful.

" wow you look beautiful." I said. She blushed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Charlie was home. Bella opened the door and Charlie stepped in

" Hey Charlie.." I greeted him. He just nooded and eyed Bella.

" Why are you dressed up Bells?" He asked her eyeing me . But why in the name of hell was he doing this I had comletely no idea.

" Because dad I'm going on a date" My heart broke into pieces on her word. How desperately I wanted to kiss her and tell her my feeling but I couldnt.

We all talked like always. Charlie was like my second dad. Half an hour later there was another knock on the door which was my cue to leave. I stood up just like Bella we both opened the door. Brandon stood there smiling looking at Bella.

" Bye bells have fun." I said and moved out and started to leave when Bella caught me by my arm sending electric shocks which I had recently been feeling alot.

" Well mister you are not going without a goodbye kiss..." she said faking anger. Brandon stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
" It's not like that" I told him before kissing Bella's cheek and hugging her. She did the same and then I said bye to both of them.

As I went to my car I started to feel the gaping hole in my heart that was formed due to Bella's absence.

_It is going to be a long and painful night._ I thought to myself as I drove towards my house.

A/N

Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter. I know its a bit instant that Edward fell in love with her but as mentioned he has been feeling weird about her for sometime...so its not instant and I wanted one of them to realize their feeling and I love Edward that is why it was him to realize it first.

Again I hope you like it and PLEASE please please please please please reveiw it

Love

Bellasweet03

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

I drove home feeling like my heart was torn into million pieces. What was I supposed to do when the love of my life was probably going to date that guy? I had heard him talk about Bella in the gym locker room but I never knew he was going to act. He was a good student but also a mild player. He had bedded almost every girl in town. I didn't want Bella to end that way…heart broken and crying. Even the thought of Bella crying made me angry and mad. Bella liked him but what if he only wanted her body. Bella was the most beautiful girl in the world, the guys were not oblivious to that fact she was intriguing, every girl in town was jealous of her beauty. Bella was everything good in the dictionary. I had no idea how to live without her. She was my life…if Brandon hurt her I was sure I would do something really bad to him.

With all these thoughts running wild in my head I reached home. I parked the car, locked it and went inside. My mum and sister Alice were watching T.V. I greeted them and went straight to my room and lay down on my bed. I was tired from the emotional stress so fell asleep.

_I was sitting in a dark room and Bella was sitting with me. The only light was coming from the moon light from the window. Suddenly the door opened and__Brandon came in and Bella ran towards him pushing me aside. They kissed and suddenly I felt tears forming__in my eyes. Once they were finished Brandon turned towards me and said with disgust "See Cullen you are worthless, she doesn't love you. She is with me and I can do whatever to her what I want_ _and you can do nothing about it "Then suddenly he started kissing her fiercely without her permission and forced her into the wall and tried to take her shirt off and all I could do was scream . I tried to move but my feet weren't moving Bella tried to stop him but he was stronger than her. _

_All I could scream with fear and pain "Bella ...Bella, Bella, Bella"_

_Suddenly the scene changed and Bella was lying on the floor covered I blood a sheet covering her body. I realized what had happened and screamed."Nooooooooo…Bella ….Please wake up."_

"_Noooooooo…." _

I sat straight realizing that it was only a bad dream. I was covered in sweat. My face was wet with the tears that had been flowing while I was asleep. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and looked at the clock it said it was ten. Bella was supposed to be home by now. I decided to call her. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. The bell rang two times before she picked up.

"Hey Edward….what's up?" Bella's sweet voice said. I was so relieved that it was unimaginable.

"Nothing much….are you home?" I asked her

"Yeah I came back just two minutes ago and was about to call you but you called. Hey would you come to my room tonight?" she asked me.

I sometimes climbed through her window at night to stay with her. "Definitely…..so how did it go…" I said

"I'll tell you later….Ok?" she said her voice a little strained.

I didn't want to push her if she wanted to tell me later then she could tell me later so I told her ok and we said goodbye and then I hung up. After she hung up I said in the phone "I love you"

"OHMIGOD" Alice screamed making me jump. She came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy you finally told her." Alice said. She knew what I felt about Bella and supported me.

"Alice I was speaking to the phone she has already hung up" I said and she pouted.

"Tell her soon before its too late" She said looking me in the eye. I nodded

. "BTW mom says dinners ready" She said, running out of my room

I went downstairs and had dinner with my family. Mom kept giving me wary glances and I wondered what she saw on my face. I was still a little scared from the dream I had but since I was going to see Bella in some hours I decided not to think much about it.

After I dinner I helped mom in cleaning the dishes. After that I went to take a shower and changed into a simple pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt.

I decided to play piano before going to Bella's room. I climbed the stairs and reached the third floor and went to the room which had my piano. I played the song that I had written for Bella.

Soon it was time to go to Bella's house.

When I climbed in the through the window she practically threw herself at me and started sobbing.

"What happened Bella?" I asked her scared

"He…" **Bella started**

**A\N **

**Hi guys. Long time no see. I was so disappointed cuz I didn't get a single review only a couple of people added this story to their favorites for which I am reallllllllyyyyyyyyy grateful. Please review and tell me what you want.**

**From the next chapter I would start adding quotes from movies or books and you would have to guess but for now Just review. Even if you hate the story just review. It's my first story btw.**

**Chapter play list….jump then fall by Taylor swift.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He…." Bella started but suddenly we heard the floorboards creak which meant Charlie was coming to check on her.

I hurriedly hid in her closet. Bella jumped in the bed and faced away from the door. I could see her from the gaps in the doors of the closet.

I had never looked around in her closet which was weird since I was basically here every night. I looked around it was big just like my closet and there were loads of clothes she would never want to wear. All of them were there because of Alice's shopping soon as Charlie left the room I came out of the closet and sat beside Bella on the bed.

"Would you please lock the door tonight I don't want Charlie hearing or interrupting me" Bella said.

I stared at her when she said that because she never locked her door, ever.

"ok" I said. I could never deny her anything so why start now and besides it wasn't like we were going to do something we shouldn't. I locked the door and sat on the bed with Bella.

"So…..what happened Bella why are you crying?" I asked when she started sobbing lightly in my shirt. I held her close to me not allowing her to leave me.

"He ….._sniff_…..tried to….._sniff…_get…..physical with me." She said sobbing harder now.

I couldn't believe my ears.

" Did you want to get physical Bella?" I asked her. It was her choice. It was evident that she didn't but I still wanted to make sure.

"Of course not Edward …I just went out with him for funs sake…I never intended to date him again….." She said her voice cracking at the end which in turn broke my heart I couldn't bear to see her sad. It was killing me to see her cry.

"I'm sorry ….its just you had a crush on him and …I am really sorry Bella I didn't mean to hurt you." As her words went deep I started to feel anger like I had never before. How dare he touch her without her permission. I felt Bella looking at me. As I turned my head towards her face I stifled a gasp her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her cheeks tear strained and her lips were swollen.

"Bella ….did he kiss you?" I asked. She nodded never moving her eyes from my face.

"I swear I'll kill him tomorrow. How dare he do that to you?" Bella put her hands on my cheeks.

"Look at me Edward …promise me you wont do anything stupid…and I have something I want to tell you….." she blushed at her last line.

"What is it Bella?" I asked her causing her to blush harder.

"Promise me it wont damage our friendship…no matter what your reaction will be….promise me we will be friends forever…Do you promise?'' She said looking me in the eyes. I nodded.

"Good….Edward I don't know if you know it or not but….." she said blushing. She looked scared and nervous.

"I….."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4

Finally

EPOV

"I...don't want to be friends anymore Edward." she said . But she said we would always stay friends no matter what.

Then the pain hit me. So bad that I couldn't breath. I felt lost. I wanted to ask her what I did wrong but my lips weren't forming looked up at me seeing my pained expression, she must have realized what I thought she meant.

" No...Bella please don't do this. I promise whatever I did wrong I wont do it again. Just don't cut me from your life I wont be able to live...Please.." Tears were running down my face as I tried to apologize for some stupid mistake that was taking Bella away from me.

" No Edward I didn't mean it like that. I meant I don't wanna be friends cause I want more than that...I love you Edward...I don't wanna be your friend cause I want to be your girlfriend..."she blushed at her words. I couldn't make my lips to form words.

"I'm sorry Edward its fine if you don't want that...I mean you don't have to love me...Please lets just forget that it happened...I don't want us to not be friends "

She said looking like I must have looked like a minute ago.

How the hell did we get here?

She thought I didn't love her. I had to tell her that she was thinking wrong...my lips weren't forming words. So I did what I should have the second she confessed her love for me.

I leaned into her and kissed her pouring all my love, affection and adoration in the kiss.

At first she was frozen but then she started kissing me.

And then it clicked into my head Bella loves me.

And then it seemed to be the only thought in my head.

She loves me, she loves me...it was all I could think about.

We both pulled away to catch our breath. I felt like I was flying.

I felt like shouting at the world...she loves me.

I wanted to scream the words at the Brandon in my dreams she loves me

Brandon...that dog would have to pay for what he did to my bella.

" Edward I'm scared..." Bella said looking at our intertwined hands on her lap.

" Why?"

" I don't want to face Brandon..." she said.

" You don't have to worry about him, love. He wont be able to come in a 10 mile radius of you if he tried anything." I said my voice full of anger.

Bella hugged me and mumbled thanks.

I stayed there in bed with her . She looked peaceful as she slept holding me close.

A/N: sorry for the late update...I was busy


	6. Chapter 6

_woke up with Bella in my arms. She looked so beautiful, it always took my breath away. How did a godess like her love me is beyond me. I sure was a lucky guy...it seemed long ago when I had worried she wouldnt ever look at me the way I wanted her to._

_Then a thought struck me...why hadnt Charlie checked on her tonight, or if he had why didnt he shout at me. Did that mean he was fine with me being with Bella as her lover. I knew my parents wanted Bella and I to be together. Maybe Charlie did too, that would explain his frown at brandon last night._

_ugh...Brandon. I had to do something about him. If he ever tried to do what he did to Bella again I sure would kill him._

_Bella stirred then in my arms._

_" Hey...you're awake" She said sleepily rubbing her eyes._

_" Yeah I woke up a few minutes ago." I said. that surprised her._

_" What?" I asked her confused by the look on her face._

_" I thought Dad might have woken you by cursing at you or worse shooting you." she shudered then. I laughed at her assumption._

_" I think he knows about me staying here more than we know." I said_

_I looked at the clock on her table and noticed a pick sticky note stuck to it. I pulled it of . It read_

_Congratulations...took you guys long enough.../ already knew about Edward being there you know and I dont mind as long as its just sleeping going on there...see you later kids._

_love_

_Charlie_

_Oh my God...this was the most embarrasing moment of my life. Charlie knew, well it did save me some awkward moments with him. Bella climbed out of bed and went to her closet. She pulled clothesfor both her and I. I always kept some clothes here just like she had some of her clothes in my closet. We both got dressed. bella gave me a toothbrush to brush my teeth. When I asked her she told me it was a new and spare one. We ate breakfast silently. But the silence did not bother me much. Bella locked the door while I just walked towards the car. I opened the passenger door for her._

_We drove to school in peaceful silence. I silently thanked my lucky stars for the millionth time that things hadnt gotten awkward between us. That was the part I was scared about, things getting awkward between us. I parked the car and went to open her door for her. She rolled her eyes at me._

_See nothing has changed.__I thought happily._

_We were standing by the car waiting for the ring to bell when I saw him. Brandon was walking towards us, Bella to be more precise. I felt her stiffen besides me._

_" Hey. Hows my girlfriend doing?" How dare he call her his girlfriend._

_" How dare you call me your girlfriend... you asshole" Bella said._

_" hey hey no need to get all worked up...baby we went on a date and kissed so that makes u my girlfriend." He said._

_" No it bloody doesnt make her your girlfriend...and if you call my girlfriend yours again you wont be able to call anygirl your girlfriend again..." I said threatningly._

_And to prove me Bella kised me hard on the lips. This kiss was different from the one that we had shared last night. It was full of passion. She traced her tongue on my lower lip asking for permission which I gladly gave. Our tongues danced together. It was so much different than the last time we had kissed. I was oblivious to the world. It was just me and her and no one else. When we separated it was because we were out of breath. We were both panting by now. People were staring at us. Bella blushed furiously. I pecked her on the lips once more and steered her towards the class._

_The rest of the day passedd in a blur. Brandon didnt bother us anymore._

_Life couldnt get any better,_

_After school we decided to tell my parents. To say they were happy would be the understatement of the century. Esme practically jumped both of us when we told her._

_Dad was also very happy._

_Both of them sid only one thing that we had kept them waiting a very long time._

_Now graduation was approaching . Both bella and I had gotten our acceptance letter from Dartmouth._

_Today was senior prom and Bella was ofcourse going with me. I was a nervous wreck for what I had to do today would be the hardest thing in my life._

_After six months of dating, I had asked Charlie for Bella's hand in marriage. He had very happily given me his permission and Blessings._

_I had decided to take Bella to our meadow after the prom. I was going to propose her with my great grandmother Elizebeth's ring._

_Prom passed in a blur. I didnt remember anything apart from the feel of Bella in my arms._

_Prom ended and I took Bella t our meadow._

_I had managed to decorate it with scented candles and rose petals. The light breeze was making it all the more beautiful. As we stepped into the meadow I heard Bella's breath hitch in her throat._

_" Wow...did you do all of it yourself?" she asked me. Ofcourse. If I had brought anyone else here they would never let us live in peace._

_" Yeah...I had to make this night special." I said nervously." its not too much is it...?" I asked nervously._

_She smiled assuringly.I held her hand and pulled her to the blanket that I had laid in the middle of the circular meadow._

_" Bella there is something I need to tell you..."_

_Here it goes ...I thought_

_" Bella I have loved you for a long time and will always love you...the world can change but my love for you will never change. My love for you is like the sun in my life. You are the sun, the moon and the stars of my life. My life revolves around you. i promise I will never leave you. I promise I will love you every second of forever". I pulled the ring from my pocket and placed it in front of her._

_" Will you marry me my love.?" I said. I saw tears form in her eyes. Suddenly she kissed me feircely._

_" Yes, yes,!" She said._

_I felt like I was the happiest man in the universe which I was. I kissed her pouring all my love in it._

_I placed the ring on her finger. It felt like it was made for her._

Life was perfect


	7. Chapter 7

2

I couldn't believe my ears Bella had accepted my proposal. My dream would come true. I would get to spend my entire life with my Bella. I was on cloud nine.

I already knew our moms would be over the moon and so would Alice. Both of them have been waiting for this to waiting forever. Dad would be proud. Charlie liked me and I had asked his permission beforehand.

Bella and I lay on the blanket and stared at the stars for an hour or so and then she spoke.

"Why do you love me?" this surprised me. Why was she asking this? Was she already having second thoughts? Did she not love me anymore? I started to panic. "Why?" I rasped. She looked at me.

"I mean why me? I'm just plain old boring Bella…..and well you are the most attractive guy forks or the continental U.S" She said coloring a light shade of red.

The way she called her plain and boring hurt me and made me angry at the same time. She was looking at the ground. Sometime during our conversation we both had sat up.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she could look in my eyes. I wanted her to know I was telling the truth and the only way she would believe me was if she was looking in my eyes.

"Bella nothing and I mean absolutely nothing about is boring or plain. You are the most original and beautiful creature I have ever seen alright. I love you because of who you are. I have loved you for a very long time alright and I plan on loving you for even longer time. Please believe me when I say that you are my life. If you wouldn't have told me that you loved me I would have drowned myself in misery." I couldn't imagine my life without her. It would be empty. Just like the emptiness I felt when I left her to go on her date with that piece of crap. We gazed into each others eyes for a long moment, but the sound of my cell phone ringing broke us out of the reverie. I saw the caller id and chuckled. It was Alice.

"Hello little sister. What's up?" I asked grinning at Bella who just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing bro….just calling to know when will you be coming to the after party?" She chimed.

"We'll be there in plenty of time Alice. We were about to leave anyway…..so yeah see you in a few." I said

"Bye" and with that she hung up on me.

I glanced at Bella she was smiling at me. "Well we better get going if we want to save ourselves from the wrath of the pixie" I chuckled. I stood up and offered my hand to Bella. We both collected our things and went to the car smiling and hand in hand.

"Alice is going to scream our ears off when she sees that ring on your finger." I said. Bella just chuckled and nodded.

We drove towards my house smiling at each other and holding hands on the console.

Alice's party was looking very bright with the prospect of having Bella as my fiancée by my side.

A/N: Hi guys long time no update. Please believe me when I say that I was busy with studies. I'm gonna give this story a lot of time now. I've uploaded a new story called Love is worth it please check it out and review and review on this as well. There are maybe three or four chapters left of this story. If you guys support me I'll be able to complete it pretty soon.

Thanks.

Read and review

Love always

Bella


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We drove in peaceful silence. The party was in full swing by the time we reached the house. The door was half open; music was blasting through the door. Everyone was having a great time. I pulled Bella close to my side. Alice came towards us, "Hey big brother, hiya Bella." Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice." Bella said. She was very close to Alice as well but not as close to me. No pun intended

"Hi pixie." I said and ruffled her hair gaining a glare from Alice and a chuckle from my love.

Alice smoothed her hair and grabbed Bella's hand by the intention of taking her away from me. But as she grabbed her hand she stiffened, then pulled her hand to examine it and then did what I knew she was going to. She screamed at the top of her lungs gaining weird looks from the teenagers around us.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I covered my ears dramatically.

"…"(Oh my God you guys are engaged you have to let me do your wedding what kind of wedding do you want) I covered her mouth with my hands.

"Breath Alice, we haven't decided anything yet." I said trying to calm my over energized sister. She was grinning like a kid who just got her favorite gift on Christmas. She was reacting as if it was her getting married and not us.

"Mom is going to be even more excited and don't get me started on Renee." Alice said. Bella rolled her eyes at Alice. She was agreeing with her we all knew our moms had been waiting for this to happen longer than I was and that's saying something cause I have been waiting for this for a very long time.

"I know." I simply stated. Bella nodded her head.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Alice questioned.

"Soon" Bella and I said in unison and then giggled. Every time I thought about this butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my heart soared. This beautiful creature had agreed to marry me. We are going to spend our lives together were the thoughts that crossed my mind.

I wished that we could get married before going to college. I wanted everyone to call her Mrs. Cullen not Miss Swan. I knew money would never be an issue for us. Our fathers were rich people they had enough money stored for us. We could last at least 50 years on the money our fathers had stored for us.

I was dancing on a slow dance with my beautiful fiancée when she stiffened causing me to tighten my grip on her.

And then I heard a voice I thought I never wanted to hear again.

A/N: So I have changed the 6th chapter a bit please check it out and I updated on the promised time didn't I. Please review. I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to write bigger chapters.

Love always

Bella


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the crappy plot.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait but I had a broken hand and viral fever to deal with. After that I had exams. So please forgive me, I will complete this story as fast as possible now and then start with the others.

Chapter 9

Brandon freaking Smith came out of nowhere ruining my very good mood. My body went stiff at the sight of him. I could feel my jaw clench. _How dare he come here?_

"Who the hell invited that thing?" Bella asked me completely ignoring him. If Bella had not been standing by my side, in my arms, trying to calm me I would have pummeled him into the ground. I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. He was delusional if he thought that he had any power over me or my Bella. Damn piece of crap. I guess he didn't know about our engagement, with that thought I gave him a smirk of my own. I picked Bella's left hand and kissed it. The look on his face was so funny that I burst out laughing. His jaw was on the floor and then I said "I don't know love but I really don't care." She smiled at me and we left Brandon looking like the moron he is.

We went to find to find Alice and found her dancing with Jasper. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice that they were slow dancing on a fast hip hop song. You could see the love shinning in their eyes. For so long I had been jealous of what they had with each other, wished for the same for Bella and myself and now I had her as my own and we were going to get married. Even the thought of marrying Bella made me so excited. When I had told Bella of my feelings I had thought that my love for her couldn't grow anymore, but, man was I wrong? What I felt for Bella now was so much stronger than what I felt for her eight months ago. I knew that my feelings would only grow for her. Because if I knew one thing, it was loving Bella. My first memory of Bella was of her smile. From the first time I saw her when I was only months old I loved her. I remember mom telling me that I was always calm and never cried when Bella was around. I have always loved her and I knew from the day I turned thirteen that I would never lone another. We were made for each other and nobody could break our bond. I knew that we would have to face difficulties but I also knew that we would get through everything as long as we had each other.

We went to my room and sat there talking for hours. I had never felt more at peace than, when I had her in my arms, safe.

"I want to show you something love." I told her. I got my guitar from its stand and started playing.

Baby I've been searching like everybody else

Can't say nothing different about myself

Sometimes I'm an angel

And sometimes I'm cruel

And when it comes to love

I'm just another fool

Yes, I'll climb a mountain

I'm gonna swim the sea

There ain't no act of God girl

Could keep you safe from me

My arms are reaching out

Out across this canyon

I'm asking you to be my true companion

True companion

True companion

So don't you dare and try to walk away

I've got my heart set on our wedding day

I've got this vision of a girl in white

Made my decision that it's you alright

And when I take your hand

I'll watch my heart set sail

I'll take my trembling fingers

And I'll lift up your veil

Then I'll take you home

And with wild abandon

Make love to you just like a true companion

You are my true companion

I got a true companion

True companion

When the years have done irreparable harm

I can see us walking slowly arm in arm

Just like the couple on the corner do

Cause girl I will always be in love with you

And when I look in your eyes

I'll still see that spark

Until the shadows fall

Until the room grows dark

Then when I leave this Earth

I'll be with the angels standing'

I'll be out there waiting for my true companion

Just for my true companion

By the time I ended the son g Bella had tears streaming down her face. I knelt before her and wiped her tears with my thumb and kissed her softly, she responded eagerly we stayed that for several minutes. We talked for sometime after that and decided to tell our parents as soon as they came home. All the parents were at a get together of their own. Both sets of parents came back around ten and we decided to tell them right away.

"Mom, dad we have to tell you something." Bella said.

"What is it sweetie?" Mom asked her. Bella looked at me and I nodded my head a little.

"I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." As soon as the words left my mouth all the chaos ensued.

Mom and Renee literally attacked us with squeals of delight. Dad looked proud and Charlie was a little teary eyed. Despite the chaos everyone looked happy and truly excited for us and that is all I ever wanted. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that suddenly washed over me. I felt as though something terrible was coming our way. I pulled Bella closer to me.

The rest of night passed in the same fashion. Everyone enjoyed themselves. I held Bella close to me all night but luckily no one noticed because that was not odd behavior for us. Before expressing our love we used to be like this. After sitting with our families for two hours we decided to go to bed. After going to my room Bella went to the bathroom to change her clothes and whatever she did in there. When she came back we climbed into the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next morning Alice woke us up bright and early because she had planned a shopping trip for Herself, Bella and Rosalie. Bella didn't want to go at first, but, agreed after some coaxing from Alice. She got ready and we all had breakfast together. They left almost immediately after breakfast.

As soon as she left with my sister a feeling of dread washed over me. It felt like there was a stone in my chest. I tried to distract myself by cleaning my room but that only worked for about half an hour. My heart was still beating erratically and my whole body was tense. I sat on the couch and decided to relax some but it was of no use. I closed my eyes for a second and rested my head on the back of the couch. My phone started ringing from the bedside table. I picked it up without checking the caller id. Had I known what I was about to hear I might have sat down, but I didn't know so I remained standing.

"Edward, Edward, it's me Alice." I heard my sister's panicked voice.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her frantically.

"It's Bella, she had an accident." I heard her voice and felt as though someone ripped my heart out.

With that my world went black.

A/N: I am so sorry guys I should have posted earlier but seriously the stress of studies was so much that I couldn't write.

I promise that I will try my level best to update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the crappy plot.

A/N: Here is chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoy it.

_Previously_

"_It's Bella, she had an accident_." _I_ _heard her voice and felt as though someone ripped my heart out._

_With that my world went black._

EPOV

I opened my eyes and heard Alice scream on the other end of the phone. I jumped to my feet, picked up my car keys and ran out the door. I asked Alice where they were taking Bella and she told me that she was in the hospital in Port Angeles. I ran to the garage. Emmet was there under the hood of his jeep.

"Where's the fire dude?" He asked me jokingly.

I turned around and glared at him. The look on my face must have taken him by surprise because he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm going to the hospital. Bella had an accident."

I said and even I could hear the fear and pain in my voice.

I started the car and sped off towards Port Angeles. It was sheer luck that the road was empty because the way I was driving somebody might have gotten hurt. I reached the hospital in record time. I parked the car and ran inside the hospital. I asked for Bella and the lady on the reception said that Bella was in A&E room. I was suddenly hit with a vision of Bella pale and still, unmoving. The pain this image caused was like I had never felt before. It felt like someone stabbed me in the heart and then was twisting it, carving a hole in it. I felt like I had been punched in the gut repeatedly. I walked swiftly towards the A&E room. I saw Alice first. She was crying and had tear tracks on her face. I sat by her and hugged her.

"Where is Bell?" My voice sounded weird even to me. She looked at me and sobbed harder. I tried to comfort her but how could I when I, myself was in pain.

"What happened Alice? How is Bella? Is she fine?" I was on the verge of breaking down myself.

"She is in the ER. You can go in there if you want."She said. I stood and nervously went inside the room. There was a doctor standing by her. The sight nearly took my breath away and not in a good way. She had a bandage around her head. Her face and arms were bruised and there was a cast on her right hand. The tears that I had been controlling till now burst free. I noticed that she was unconscious as I walked closer to her.

"Family only." An old looking nurse said to me. I wanted to shout at her but then realized that she was just following the rules.

"She's my fiancée." I told her. Her expression changed from stern to sympathetic. I didn't want her sympathy; I wanted to sit by Bella.

I went to the doctor working on her charts. He looked at me with inquisitive eyes as if asking me "_what is she to _you_?"_

"She is my fiancée." I told him. I wanted to cry when I saw her from so close. She didn't look peaceful at all. She looked like she was in immense pain. I felt my heart break all over again.

"How is she?" I asked the doctor. He looked at me once and then sighed.

"She has a head injury, a broken rib and hand as well a lot of bruises." He said. I felt like he was keeping something from me.

"Is she going to be fine?" I asked him, afraid of the answer. What if something was wrong with her? What would I do if something happened to her?

"As you know that she has a head injury. She has a concussion but, I'm afraid if she doesn't wake up in the next thirty six hours that she may slip into coma. We will be shifting her to the ICU in a few moments." During his talk I didn't say a word. How could I? The man just told me that my Bella may go into coma, what could I say?

"Can I stay with her?" I asked him. My voice was hollow just like the rest of me. I felt like I was burning from the inside.

"Yes, but only one person is allowed." He told me sympathetically.

After a few minutes they shifted her to ICU and I told Alice to go home and tell our parents about everything. She nodded at me and silently went home. I was glad that she didn't try to argue with me because if she had I would have said things that I would regret later. I went to Bella's room and sat on a chair beside her bed. I took her left hand and kissed it again and again. I let a few tears fall because I knew no one would see me in this condition.

"I love you so much Bella. Please come back to me, love." I kissed her hand again. She was still wearing her ring. The sight of it brought new tears to my eyes.

"I can't live without you, love. Please come back." I said hoping that she could hear me. My parents and Bella's parents called me and asked me if I would like to go home but I refused to leave her side. They were very supportive and didn't try to force me. I remained by her side all day and night. I was getting scared that she wouldn't open her eyes. I really needed to go to the bathroom so I got up kid=ssed her and went to the bathroom attached to her room. As I came out I noticed that it had been thirty hours since she I had walked in the hospital.

I stared at the broken form of my love and my broken heart shattered with the thought that entered my mind. What if she never woke up?

I took my seat by her side and sobbed.

"Please Bella, wake up. I can't live without you. Please, please." I was crying so much that my words were coming out garbled. If someone heard they would not have understood them.

Then I felt her hand twitch in my own and then a small moan of pain. I felt like the world was right again.

"Edward." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, love. I'm here." I said .

"Where am I? Why am I here?" she said. She didn't remember the accident. Then I realized that I didn't even know how the accident happened.

"You are in a hospital because you were in an accident." I told her.

I called the doctor in the room so that he could check on her. He told me that she would be fine but had to remain under observation for some time. That was when I knew everything was going to be fine.

A/N: I got zero reviews last chapter but a couple of favorite alerts. Thanks to everyone who decided to read this story.

Please read and review. I will try to update again in some days.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. No violation of the copyright is done.

EPOV

After some days Bella got discharged from the hospital. I stayed with her the entire time. Charlie and my mom tried to get me to go home but I didn't budge. Bella spent a lot of her time in and out of consciousness but, I wasn't too worried cause the doctor had told me that it was one of the repercussions of the concussion. Our friends came and visited her. I remember the first time Alice came to visit.

Flashback

Alice entered the room, her eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.

"Hi, Alice." Bella said. Alice looked up and burst into tears at the sight of Bella. She was covered in bruises and bandages.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to come with me." Alice said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Alice none of it is your fault. If its anyones fault, its that drunk driver. Don't feel bad." Bella said gently. I kissed the hand I was holding.

"Alice, Bella is right. Its not your fault." I said as i stood to hug my sister.

After a few minutes of consoling she smiled and said.

" As soon as you are out of this place we have to start planning the wedding."

"Definitely. As a matter of fact I was thinking that we should start now so that we can get everything managed before august." They both started talking about wedding preparations and I knew that everything was finally alright.

Flashback end

After all the talking Alice told us that a drunk driver had come out of nowhere and hit Bella's side of car. When she was telling us about it I kept a strong hold on Bella's hand.

Back to what I was saying. After we left the hospital we went to Bella's house and were greeted by all our friends and family. They had thrown her a small welcome home party. We sat and enjoyed the small get together. After some time Bella started getting tired so everyone except my parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie left.

"Guys I think Bella needs to rest now. I'm just going to put her to bed." I told them and led Bella to her room. I went back to join everyone. They were leaving.

"Can I stay Charlie?" I asked my soon to be father in law.

"Sure. Just behave." Everyone laughed at this and I blushed.

Later that night When both of us were lying in bed with her head on my chest, I said.

"Can you believe that we are getting married in a week?" She turned her head towards my face and chastely kissed my lips before replying.

"Yes, I can and I can't wait for it. I can't wait to become your wife." I kissed her at this. She was so sweet and perfect for me.

"Me too." I said smiling.

"I love you, Edward." She said.

"I love you too, so very much Bella."

A/N: Hi... Long time no see... Well I have been busy... Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it is small but, I am typing it on my iPhone so I cant do much..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Hi guys. Finally I'm free from all the exams. I want to finish this story soon. Just a couple of chapters left probably just two. The next one is going to be an epilogue. Please bear with me while I finish this.

Hope you guys like it.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived. I was getting married to the love of my life. I could barely contain my joy. It felt like I had been waiting for this day all my life. It felt surreal after everything that happened that we were finally getting our happily ever after. I just hoped that I could make my Bella happy as happy she made me.

Jasper came in the room. "Edward, its time." He said. We walked to the altar. I stood there waiting for Bella. Those fifteen minutes were the longest of my life. After what felt like a lifetime the bridesmaids and flower girls came. After that started the wedding march. Everyone stood and turned to look at the bride. As she entered the room on her father's arm everything else faded. I could only see her and nothing else but her. She slowly came towards me and finally Charlie placed her hand in mine.

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur. As the priest pronounced us husband and wife was one of the best moments of my life.

The ceremony passed in a blur. We danced, laughed and enjoyed the reception. The day was the best day of my life. Soon it was time for us to leave for our honeymoon.

We went to Venice for our honeymoon, courtesy of our parents. The three weeks we spent there were the best days of our lives. Soon it was time to come home and start our lives together.

Since both of us were going to Dartmouth we leased an apartment not far from the campus. We started college in September and the first year soon flew by.

Life was perfect. We had fights like every couple but, we never went to bed angry. The first real fight was due to the increased stress our new hectic life style was putting on us. To be honest it was about such a stupid thing. It was about shoes. Shoes that were left by the door and made Bella trip. Yep it was this trivial. We soon overcame the fight and even laughed about it.

All in all we were happy and everyone around.

Life was good.

A/N: I know this is short but, there is not much left to add. I could have written about the fight but, I am in such a good mood that I just couldn't. Pathetic I know. And I just hate it when they fight.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters and places used belong to their respective owners. I have no claim on the. No profit is being made by using these.

Epilogue.

10 years later

It is hard to believe that I have been married to my beautiful bella for ten years. These years have been the perfect of my life, even with the imperfect moments.

I remember the terror of almost losing my love twice. Once in an accident and once in the process of childbirth. Yes that's right we have kids, three of them. We have two sons, masen and mark. We also have a daughter, my princess, Sophia. We almost lost her and her mother, my bella, during her birth. The doctors had to perform emergency C-section to save her and bella had to go through a hysterectomy. I had feared that she would hate me forever for taking away her choice to have more kids, but, even with the fear nothing was more important to me than having her alive. Her kids needed her, I needed her. I still need her and will always need her. She proved me wrong and told me that she was thankful for her life and the chance to see her, our, children grow up. I remember her words. "I love you and our kids Edward and I'm happy and thankful for this life and for the second chance life gave me to see our babies grow up. And to grow old with you. Now can I please see our princess?"

My love for her grew with time. It was like every second with her made me fall more in love with her than before. Our kids adore her. She is the best mother. She supports them and loves them. She kisses away their tears when they get hurt. We provide for them. They never have to worry about anything but, that doesn't mean we don't teach them the value of hard work.

They are still young but very smart and very lovable. Masen is the oldest and eight years old. Mark is six years old and Sophia is the baby of the family and three years old. They are growing so fast. It feels like yesterday when I first held them and now they are so old. Well two of them are. Sophia is still in her princess stage.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned around to look at bella standing at the door with a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Just about how lucky I am to have you and the kids in my life." I told her putting my arms around her waist as she reached me.

"we are just as lucky as to have you in our lives." She said. She kissed me.

"Daddy, daddy look what I made." Came the sweet voice of my princess. I picked her in my arms as she showed me the picture she had drawn. There were five stick figures. All of them were together. Three small stick figures were in the middle of the two bigger ones. They were named daddy, mommy, marky, masen and me. The picture was of our family.

"Its beautiful princess." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Thlank you." She said in her baby voice.

"Where are your brothers sweetheart?" bella asked her.

"Down in the woom." She told us. We went downstairs to see our sons playing on the PlayStation.

This was a normal day in our house. In our life. We had made a beautiful life for ourselves. We had to go through many hardships to get this but we came through and got this.

I had an amazing wife and three kids whom I loved more than anything. An amazing supporting family. A great job and everything a guy could wish for.

Bella and I proved to the world that we are made for each other.

The end

A/N: this is it guys. I hope you guys like it. Please review one last time.

I hope that I will be able to finish Love is worth it soon.

Love BellaSweet03


End file.
